Pet
by Hu Edith
Summary: Petunia Turner, the new student to Casper High arrives. A complicated girl, she has her own secert to hide.
1. Chapter 1

I have currently ran away from my muse, Suki. She will not leave me alone about 'her' fanfic that she is 'in'. Therefore, I am denying her access to that story in doing her job of a muse. No doubt, she will have some spell placed on me if she finds out. In any case, enjoy my short break from Suki.

* * *

Groans followed the bald man's statement. 

"I can't believe Lancer is still doing this. We do this every year."

"Yeah, Mister Lancer. Can't we just skip it this once?"

"Everyone already knows each other, why ask questions we already know the answers to?"

"Quiet! We do have a new student with us so that can hardly be true. This assignment is to let you look at the good points everyone has. It's not going to be another waif of ridiculous nonsense. 'My partner's name is John Jo Hardy. He likes the color red. He is a blonde. John likes comedy. He likes nature.' A second grader could write that and you bunch are no second graders."

"Lancer," came a collective whine.

But his mind was made up and a teacher's mind was a difficult thing to make down.

* * *

Awkward silence filled the room. 

"Talk to each other," the bald man said dryly from his desk. "It won't kill you to start."

The girl sighed. "All right. I'm Samantha Mason, average goth girl. I don't eat meat and wish people would take better care of the world. I'm open to any who are open and not closed. And like any other teen, I would rather spend time with friends than my parents."

I blink, looking down to my notebook, biting my lower lip.

"Petunia Turner," I finally told her. "I'm both shy and a people person. I'm indecisive but am stubborn on my beliefs. I've got two different personalities, the one hidden by the other. I accept everything as it is but also accept that change can occur."

Samantha blinked at my own introduction. I merely sighed at the unfortunate girl I had been partnered to. I have always been complicated since young but most people couldn't accept such a thing, giving up on trying simplifying what could not be.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

* * *

"Hey! You're Sam's partner! How about going out with 'Good Luck Tuck'? The ladies love me." 

I turn at the question, wondering if the question held any meaning or if it was all for a material pride.

The said boy was smacked alongside the head by Samantha, while the other boy next to him chuckled. My gaze strayed; following the downward swoosh of his black hair, startled at the bright blue eyes.

"Isn't that just 'Bad Luck Tuck' changed Tucker?"

"No!" Followed the other boy's question.

The bright blue eyes turned to me and I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Sorry about Tucker." Another chuckle followed. "He's like that. I'm Danny."

I shrugged and shifted my feet slightly. "I don't mind."

I looked over to Samantha, whom was eyeing me intently. She didn't seem too pleased at me being around her friends. Which confused me. It was a different sort of protectiveness over her friends than I had seen any my age have.

"See?!" Tucker said excitedly. "She doesn't mind! Would you go out with me?"

His eager eyes met mine and I nearly flinched at the eye contact, looking away from them. His hat gathered my attention and I stared at the object. Temptation arose to see how it looked on my own head but I batted it away, sliding a glance back to Danny.

"Tuckerrr!" The unison voices groaned out in annoyance.

"What?" The boy replied. "I'm entitled to ask."

I watched the routine being played before me, growing aware of the trio's closeness. How wonderful it was. The playful banter was amusing to me but also made my chest clench.

"So, how do you like our school so far?"

Startled at the sudden question, I brought my gaze back up to find Danny smiling pleasantly at me. The other two were in a bickering argument over…meat consumption? How did that occur?

I shrugged at Danny, biting my lower lip.

He shivered suddenly.

"Guys," he said sharply.

Both stopped the argument abruptly.

"Already?" Tucker asked. "You would think that—"

"—That Danny wouldn't be so forgetful," Samantha finished. "Come on, Danny. We'll go with so you don't forget your jacket again."

Fishy, I thought as Samantha pulled Danny away in a hurry and Tucker scurried behind them. All for forgetting a jacket? I doubt that. Danny didn't have a jacket in the classroom, so wouldn't it just be in the locker right behind him?

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

Screams echoed down the hallway as I turned to witness a first.

A ghost tossing boxes to the left side, right side, and center of the school hallway.

* * *

Read, review and weep.  



	2. Chapter 2

I am alive! I think Suki disappeared for a while. What a relief…

* * *

I stared.

"Get out of the hallway!"

"Crazy mental people! What is she doing?"

"Isn't she the new girl?"

"Run new girl! Snap out of it unless you want to die!"

The specter approached me, waving about his arms.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

I stared for several more seconds at the Box Ghost.

"Hello. I am the shy human."

The Box Ghost stared at my outreached hand incredulously.

"The new girl is mental!"

"BUT I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The ghost said in denial.

I looked evenly at him.

"Hey!" Yelled a new voice. "Box ghost!"

A blur flew before my face as I watched the Box Ghost to be blasted away by another.

"IT'S DANNY PHANTOM!" A sudden cheer sounded.

The Box Ghost went quickly to his feet.

"Are you ready to be stored away again?" Asked the younger ghost, Danny Phantom. I cocked my head slightly at him, taking in the swooshing white hair and the glowing green eyes as they were narrowed sharply at his opponent.

"NEVER WILL I BE TRAPPED IN YOUR CYLINDERICAL TUBE OF DOOM!"

The Box Ghost hurled a box that Danny Phantom blasted away. Using the distraction, the Box Ghost went through the hallway wall.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

I stared as Danny Phantom followed pursuit.

* * *

"Shy and a people person," Samantha said with a snort. "That was a ghost if you hadn't noticed."

I eyed her evenly. "So I should stay away from all ghosts then?"

"Well duh!" Tucker said to me. "Sorry to break it to you, but ghosts are bad news. Almost all," he said quickly with a look toward Samantha. "But still, even with Danny Phantom, you don't want to be around them like that."

"I shall decide for myself," I told him with a glare. "Perhaps normal humans turn against them too quickly. Perhaps they have to be like how we perceive them because we cannot accept them. They made the choice with tons of pressure. I feel for that."

The two appeared stunned. Samantha whistled. "Stubborn beliefs."

"Hey guys."

Both Samantha and Tucker turned at Danny returning.

"Hey man," Tucker greeted. "Did you, uh, get it?"

I see no jacket. Danny nodded to the question and then the trio winced as the bell sounded.

"Come on you two! We're going to be late!" Samantha began dragging the two away. "Petunia! Do you have gym next?"

Startled, I nodded at her as she glanced back. She grinned at my startled look. "Follow us and witness the worst display of athletics!"

"HEY!" The two boys said as one against the claim.

* * *

"New girl."

"She has a name you know," Samantha said with irritation.

The big guy named Dash rolled his eyes, along with a few of his buddies. "Fine. The mental girl. Just another freak."

The trio glared upon Dash as the large guy continued.

"And that gives you Fentino, my favorite target."

He lobbed a rubber ball into the air, a glint in his eyes at the notion, staring down at Danny.

"Don't worry," Tucker told me as I stood in line. The gym teacher didn't seem to notice the disrespect. "Dash always forgets about us. I'm the clutz and Sam takes the hit."

I frown slightly at the explanation.

"It happens every time," Tucker assured me. "None of us take Dodgeball seriously."

I shrug and glanced back over to the group of guys around Dash. "I do. Want to get back at Samantha with an awesome display of athletics and brains?"

"Sam. She hates being called Samantha," Tucker informed me. His face frowned slightly, brow furrowed. Then he grinned. "All right! Sam can get mad at you about it!"

I nodded. I don't mind at all. I wanted to watch to see how she would react to my plan. And if she hated me for it, then that was her choice. She disliked me being around her group until that ghost thing occurred. Seemed to like my belief system. Accepting me along with it.

Weird.

No one had ever accepted me at my old school.

I'm not certain if I approve of the idea of friendship. I wanted to approve it with them. Samantha—er, Sam—Tucker and Danny. I liked watching their antics so far and they didn't push me to be more talkative or anything I didn't feel like doing. Allowing me to go at my own speed. It made me feel warm inside. And it made me want to be more open.

Like now.

I wanted to play.

* * *

Read, review, and weep 


End file.
